Katherine Kaspar
Katherine Kaspar is a character role-played by [https://www.twitch.tv/kelskatz KelsKatz].''' Description '''Katherine is a part-time ghost hunter and seeker of the paranormal and extraterrestrial. She has recently formed a group in the city and coined the name Los Santos Paranormal Society (LSPS). Katherine also works part-time as a waitress under [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Zee_Mathers Zee Mathers-Nanakaze] at Zee's Diner and Nanakaze, as well as very part-time as an exotic dancer at the Vanilla Unicorn, after giving it a shot one night and joining [[Bruce Greenwood|'Bruce Greenwood']] on the stage. Recently, she has been employed by SecuroServ as the secretary. She is a very trusting and easily forgetful individual. Kat has a hard time remembering events short term, but is very good at recalling anything with numbers, such as birth dates and phone numbers. She is laid back, yet can be very passive aggressive. Kat doesn't tend to think things through very often and acts on impulse most of the time, causing her to meet some less-than-reputable characters in the city. Early during her time with [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie Machete']], she decided that she needed to be more unique and adopted her current teal hair color from the previous purple style she had arrived with to the city. Kat is seen normally wearing comfy clothes such as sweats, or more tactical clothing like ripped denim pants, jean jackets, cargo pants and combat boots. She needs her glasses to see. Background Information Katherine was born and raised in a small town in West Virginia. She had a traumatic emotional experience during her senior prom where her boyfriend cheated on her. This situation sent her into depression and she spent her summer between graduation and college locked in her bedroom. During that time, Katherine decided to study and research the paranormal, occult, cryptids, and extraterrestrial, reading up on many articles and lore and watching quite a few movies and documentaries. Kat found one particular cryptid, Mothman, to be extremely interesting, and researched the Mothman extensively. College She entered college for Film in fall of 2011. While in film school, she and her college friends went urban exploring quite often. Katherine tended to use her school funded camera equipment to film their escapades in hope that one day she may be able to post them online for fun. One night, the group, armed with only large Maglites, descended upon an abandoned farm home in a deep forest far from the college campus. The crew were inside the home when they heard loud rustling of leaves and sticks outside. Frightened, they hurried outside and took a look to be sure it wasn't a disgruntled land owner or serial killer coming for them, but found nothing and no one. They decided it was just the wind and headed back inside the abandoned home, Katherine bringing up the tail end of the group. As she step foot back inside the threshold of the building, a startling cracking of branches and rustling of leaves drew her attention up to a nearby tree where she witnessed two bright, glowing, red orbs staring back down at her. As she went to aim her flashlight towards them, it quickly disappeared. Katherine believes it was the Mothman coming to forewarn her of some disaster soon to occur. Soon after the encounter, Kat realized she had forgotten to equip her night vision GoPro earlier and therefore did not have proof of anything that happened that night. Post-College Soon after receiving her degree in filmography, Katherine found few poorly paying opportunities in advertising and broadcasting in her area. After a few years she was bored and yearned for independence as she was still living with her parents and brother, Jackson. Jackson suggested she moved out west to San Andreas and try her luck in Vinewood. She saved up her money from those jobs and looked into moving out west. Katherine soon booked a flight to Los Santos and packed up very little of her belongings to save on shipping costs and baggage fees. She landed in Los Santos on August 13th, 2019. Arrival After arriving in Los Santos, she booked into a room at the hotel closest to Del Perro Pier. Not having a vehicle or any form of transportation, she took to the Yellow Pages and called the first "Transportation Services" number she found. [[Charisma Star|'Charisma Star']] answered the phone and she explained her location, then awaited Charisma to pick her up. Kat told her that she had no plans to go anywhere in particular and was new to the city, so Ms. Star offered to show her around. Charisma started on the grand tour, showing Kat major places of interest and introducing her to new people. One notable person was Nettie Machete. The three of them ended up eventually going to the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club']] where Kat and Charisma met up with [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']] to buy lockpicks. Nettie also bought a few lockpicks and decided to gift them to Kat, but when Kat went to take the lockpicks from her she had a muscle spasm and accidentally punched Nettie in the face, which somehow spawned romantic feelings between the two. Category:Characters Category:Female